Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a webbing take-up device in which a take-up member is rotated in a take-up direction due to a moving member moving to one side.
Related Art
In a webbing take-up device recited in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2003-252172, a piston is accommodated in a cylinder, a packing (seal) is fitted in a gas venting hole in the piston, and a retainer is disposed in a resiliently compressed state between an upper side opening of the gas venting hole and the cylinder. When gas is supplied to a lower side of the piston, the piston moves to the upper side, and a take-up shaft is rotated in a take-up direction. Thereafter, when rotating of the take-up shaft in a pull-out direction is allowed by a force limiter mechanism, the piston is moved to the lower side due to rotating of the take-up shaft in the pull-out direction in a state in which the retainer is in contact with the cylinder. As a result, the retainer is turned and the fitting of the packing in the gas venting hole of the piston is released.
When this webbing take-up device is being assembled, in addition to the packing being fitted into the gas venting hole of the piston, it is necessary that the retainer is disposed between the upper side opening of the gas venting hole and the cylinder.